


The Silencer

by Ninjagokata



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjagokata/pseuds/Ninjagokata
Summary: The turtles manage to escape the horrible fighting arena in space.But they leave without one brother.Will they be able to get him back?





	1. Rough landing

**Author's Note:**

> Another angsty story! Cool right?!  
> This one is in the TMNT 2012 universe.  
> Similar arena like in S04E07.

They didn’t know how many enemies were following them. But it must’ve been a lot, considering all the shouts behind them.

Leo glanced back at their enemies and barely dodged the incoming bullet for his head.

The turtles quickened their pace to the ship.

Another shout came, this time closer.

“How did they get so close already?“ Leo thought to himself.

Leo threw a smoke bomb, as an distraction and started running at full speed, his brothers followed.

They finally got to the ship and sealed the door shut.

“Guys, wait!“ Mikey shouted, but it was already too late as Raph slammed the power button.

The ship slowly started to lift itself as Mikey screamed “NO!“

Leo heard his baby brother’s scream and ran to his side.

His body froze when he saw what Mikey was looking at.

It was his second youngest brother, still on the planet, being taken back into the arena.

His screams for help were muffled by the loud ship, but Leo swore he could still hear his brother’s voice, pleading for them to come back.

“NO!! DONNIE!!“ Leo screamed similairly like

Mikey did as he watched Donnie struggle to get out of the enemies‘ strong hold.

Leo pounded on the door, trying to get them to open.

Mikey started pounding with him, but the doors were sealed to tight.

“Why are you trying to open the door, when we finally got out of that place?!“ Raph turned to his brothers.

“DONNIE’S STILL OUT THERE!!“ Leo shouted back at Raph, failing to keep the tears in.

“NO!“ Raph ran to the door to help his brothers.

But they couldn’t get it to open.

The ship finally flew away from the planet.

Donnie only watched as the ship flew away. A tear fell down his cheek. “No…“ he whispered.

The pounding got weaker as the planet was going out of sight. Leo could hear Mikey falling to his knees and crying loudly.

Raph only stared in terror at the door.

Leo would break down too, but his determination was stopping him.

He turned from the door and ran to the control panel.

There had to be a way to turn the ship around.

Leo quickly looked over all the buttons, but couldn’t figure out which one would turn the ship.

This was Donnie’s thing, not his.

Leo clicked a random button, nothing.

Another one, still nothing.

He was slowly becoming desperate as he started clicking random buttons at once.

Raph noticed Leo at the control panel and quickly walked up to him.

“Leo, stop! You’re gonna blow us up!“ He shouted, but not angrily.

“No! There has to be a way to turn this ship around!“ Leo shouted back, not stopping his clicking.

“Leo-“ Raph gave his hand on Leo’s shoulder.

“There isn’t…“ spoke a quiet voice behind them.

They both turned to their youngest brother.

“What..?“ Leo asked, finally taking his hands away from the control panel.

“There isn’t any way to turn the ship… Donnie told me so…“ Mikey was holding his knees close to his head, but his brothers could still imagine the lost expression of their youngest brother.

“No…There has to be…“ Leo finally let himself break down.

He let himself fall to his knees with a thud as tears streamed from his eyes.

Raph stared as his older brother brother broke down.

His mask started to soak from the few tears he let to flow.

They stayed like this for a long while, crying over their captured brother.

Until a loud beeping alerted their attention to the screen above the control panel.

From what Donnie told them, the beeping meant something was getting close.

They quickly rose up to their feet and ran to the screen.

They were getting dangerously close to Earth.

“Anyone know how to land with this thing?!“ Raph shouted over the beeping.

“Not really!“ Leo answered.

They all screamed as their planet was getting quickly closer.

They were getting closer to some park.

Their landing was unsuccessful, and they clashed.

Then everything went black.

To be continued…


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of questions, but almost no answers...  
> How will the family deal with the truth?

Leo’s mind drifted back into consciousness with the smell of home.

“Leonardo…“ A muffled voice sounded in the darkness.

Leo ignored the voice, wanting to go back to his peaceful slumber.

“You must wake up, my son…“ The voice sounded again, this time closer.

He felt himself waking up.

His eyelids slowly opened, but squeezed shut right after, because of the sudden blinding light.

He felt a gentle hand land on his forehead.

“Leonardo.“ A gentle voice said.

Leo recognized the voice.

It was his father’s.

Leo opened his eyes once again and saw his father kneeling by his side, looking at him with worry.

“Master Splinter..?“ Leo slowly got up into a sitting position.

He looked around and found himself in the dojo.

His brothers were were lying beside him, exept for one.

Donnie…

“My son, I think an explanation would be needed.“ Splinter said calmly.

“But shouldn’t the guys be awake for this too?“ Leo looked at his father.

“No, let them rest.“ Splinter answered, glancing at the two sleeping brothers.

“But let’s not talk here.“ Splinter stood up and held out a hand to Leo.

Leo took the hand and got up.

He swayed on his feet a little, but Splinter was supporting him.

They walked to the living room and saw April and Casey both on the couch.

April noticed them first.

“Leo!“ She ran up to him and trapped him in a hug.

“Yeah, I’m okay.“ He chuckled.

They all went to sit on the couch together.

“Glad you’re okay, man.“ Casey said giving the turtle a smile.

“Thanks.“ Leo responds with his own smile.

“Leonardo.“ Splinter adressed his son.

Leo looked at his father and asked “Yes, Sensei?“

“Where’s Donatello?“ Splinter asked, worry was written all over his face.

Leo tensed up at the question and looked down at his lap.

He felt guilty.

It was his fault, that he didn’t recognize his brother’s shout over the shouts of their enemies.

He should’ve payed more attention.

He should’ve been able to open that door.

He should’ve—

“Leonardo.“ Splinter placed a paw on Leo’s shoulder.

Leo looked him in the eyes, but what Splinter saw made his heart shatter.

Leo had his eyes full of tears and face full of grief.

“W-We left him, father.“ Leo stuttered, his voice cracking at each word.

First, Splinter had a stern look on his face, but it softened when looking at his son.

Leo’s face was filling with regret.

Splinter pulled his son in a soft hug and asked with a hint of worry “Where, my son?“

He felt his robe soaking from Leo’s tears.

“A-At the arena. W-We were already running to the ship, b-but they t-took him.“ Leo managed to answer between the quiet sobs.

“My son…“ Splinter hugged Leo tighter.

It stayed like that for a while.

Everything was silent, exept for the quiet sobbing of the normally calm leader.

Splinter’s ears twitched when he heard slight groaning coming from the dojo.

“Leonardo, come and help me get your brothers.“ He calmly said as he started to let go of his son.

They both walked to the dojo, leaving the two humans alone.

“Donnie…“ April looked to the ground, her voice cracking a little.

“Aw, come on, Red… Don’s strong… You know that, right?“ Casey tried to comfort the redhead.

“Yeah, of course I do.“ April sighed.

There was a lingering silence for a few seconds.

“Do you think they left him on purpose?“ April’s face darkened, making it harder to see her expression.

Casey looked at April, suprised by the question.

He sighed and said “Considering Leo’s face? Definitely not.“

They leaned on each other’s shoulder and just listened to their breathing.

They glanced at the dojo when they heard voices coming closer.

The door opened and Master Splinter and a dazed Raph came out, followed by Leo and Mikey.

They all carefully sat on the couch and Raph was the first to speak up.

“What…happened..?“ He asked with a strained voice.

“We saw the ship crash, so we ran as fast as we could, but…we only found you three…“ April’s voice weakened at the end of the sentence.

Mikey broke into sobs when the realization came.

Raph gave his head into his hands and sighed “Donnie…“ His voice cracked.

Suddenly, Leo felt like a lightbulb appeared above his head.

“Does that mean the ship isn’t totally destroyed?“ He looked at the two humans.

“Well, it looked pretty broken to me.“ Casey bluntly said.

“But it isn’t ‘destroyed‘!“ April shot Casey a glare, not wanting to break Leo’s sudden hope.

“You mean we could try to fix it?“ Raph asked, suddenly looking at Leo.

Leo looked at April for verification.

“If you could get through the reporters.“ She shrugged.

“Sensei?“ Leo looked up at his father for approval.

Splinter did not want to fully approve, considering how dangerous it would be.

But seeing that hope in his son’s eyes…

“We will go retrieve the ship tomorow night.“ He said with a slight smile.

“Splinter was not suprised when his youngest son leaped onto him and held him in a tight hug.“

He gently put his hand on Mikey’s head and said “We have to get ready.“

Everyone exept Casey nodded and in union said “Hai, Sensei.“

Casey instead shouted “Yeah!“ with a determined smile.

They had a tough night to prepare for…

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry, if this chapter was kind of lame. I had a weird time writing this chapter. But anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	3. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finnaly time for the mission of retrieving the ship. But will the leader's plan work out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I... Honestly, I was just hella lazy. (lmao)   
> So, sorry, everyone!

The mission

It was finally time for the mission of retrieving the ship. The only thing capable of getting them to Donnie.

Everyone gathered up their gear and listened to Master Splinter's warnings about the situation.

When they got to the park, where the ship was located, they understood, what Master Splinter warned them about.

The place was full of reporters and the police, even at this late hour.

Leo turned to his team with a determined look. "Okay, the ship is our only chance of getting to Donnie and bringing him back, so we have to get the ship at any cost."

"You're right, Leo, but how do you exacly plan on getting the giant ship without anyone noticing you guys?" April wasn't usually the one to doubt Leo's plans, but this plan sounded really insane.

"Yeah, dude. How do we do this?" Casey joined.

Leo looked at April and Casey and then at his brothers. "I get what you're getting at, but I have this all figured out, so listen..." Leo explained the plan to everybody and each member of the team nodded in agreement, which was also the signal to get the plan to action.

Everyone got to their positions and waited.

Waited.

And waited.

Until... A loud explosion farther away from the ship was heard by the police and the reporters, followed by a cry for help.

All of the police shared a concerned look and ran off to see what happened, the reporters, of course, right behind them. Which left the ship all alone.

Perfect.

Leo, Raph and Mikey sneaked up to the ship and tightly wrapped it with chains from each side. They quickly took a hold of the chains and brought the heavy ship to the Shellraiser. They made sure to secure it to the vehicle and then drove off, while the police and the reporters were distracted.

The Shellraiser with the ship thankfully made it into the lair without anyone noticing, and so did the turtles. April and Casey, who were in charge of the distraction, made it into the lair a while after.

"Good job, guys, we did it." Leo proudly announced.

"Yeah! High-three!" Mikey exitedly raised his hand. Everyone gathered around him and high-fived together. They were stuck in a group hug some while afterwards.

"I suppoose, that the big metal device on top of our vehicle is the ship?" Everyone jumped at the sudden calm voice next to them.

"Hai, Sensei." Leo smiled at his father. But that smile faded into a frown, when the realization settled in. "But we still have to fix it though.“

And llike that, the celebration was over.

"Way to kill the mood..." Casey whispered to Raph, who just grumbled in response.

“I’m sure we can find someone suitable to help us.“ Master Splinter closed his eyes in thought.

“Who is good at building stuff and electronics?“ Mikey put a hand to his chin.

“Donnie!“ He happiy exclaimed, but that was soon over, when the realization hit him.

“Oh, right...“ His arm fell back to his side as he looked down to the ground.

April walked up to him and hugged him softly from behind.

“What about that monkey guy from the Mutanimals?“ Casey suggested.

“I believe, Dr. Rockwell is more of a doctor, than a mechanic.“ Master Splinter added.

“I get your point, Casey, but Master Splinter is right. Rockwell is a doctor, not a mechanic like Donnie. But we can take him as a backup plan.“ Leo looked at Casey. Casey nodded in agreement.

When everyone was busy trying to figure out someone, who could help, no one noticed, that Raph has been quiet since they arrived to the lair.

Until he spoke up.

“What about Bishop?“ He kept his distant look on the floor.

Everyone looked at him in awe, well, exept Master Splinter, he still looked as calm as ever.

“That... Could actually work!“ Leo grinned at his brother. “Bishop should know, how to repair the ship! Raph, you’re a genius!“

“Yeah!“ Mikey ran to Raph and tightly hugged him.

“Well, then we got a trip to make.“ April smiled.

Casey happily shouted from behind her.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kinda short, and I will try to make them a bit longer. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time! (Whenever that will be!)


	4. A sleepless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is asleep, well exept for the one turtle, that is shifting from side to side in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry, that I didn't upload sooner! I had a huge amount of work from school and I've also fallen into the Super Mario fandom for a moment.. But now I'm back! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (Also, I'm very sorry, everyone who's still waiting, what will happen in the next DAIEW chapter. I swear, I will try to post the new chapter as soon as possible!)

It was the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping. But one of the turtles wasn’t having as peaceful night as the others.

Leo kept turning from side to side, his bedsheets tangled around his body.

When Leo opened his eyes, he found himself in the dark. Or rather, some sort of void.

He looked around, but couldn’t find anything.

“Where am I?“ he thought. He jumped, when his thoughts echoed back to him. He instinctively wanted to grab his katanas, but his hands found nothing.

He sighed and gathered up the courage to step forward. Thankfully, nothing happened, so he started walking.

He kept walking.

And walking.

Until he heard a very distant shout.

He quickly tried to figure out, where did the shout come from.

So he started running.

But stopped, when the echo of the shout was gone.

“Hello? Is anyone there?!“ he desperately shouted into the darkness.

Another shout, this time a lot closer.

Leo ran to the direction of the shout again.

Another shout followed.

Then another.

And another.

Leo stopped running.

These shouts were fimiliar...

Those were the shouts of the goons from the space arena!

He tried running away from the voices, but it was too late. He could hear the voices so clearly, just like that day.

Sudddenly, a light appeared in front of him. It was far, but it was there.

He started running faster towards the light. He was almost there. Just a little further…

When suddenly, all the shouts got quiet and only one clear shout was heard.

“LEO!!“

Leo froze.

That voice…

He quickly turned around to face the fimiliar voice.

It was Donnie, trying to run away from something, that wasn’t there.

“Donnie!“ Leo screamed, as he ran towards his younger brother. But something was pulling him back.

He looked behind him, to see the light beaming even more than before. He turned back to his brother, when he heard a loud yelp.

Donnie was now laying on the the dark floor, but something even darker, than this whole void had caught him by his ankle.

Leo was trying so hard to help his brother, but the light was too strong.

He couldn’t move forward.

He helplessly watched as his second youngest brother struggled against the darkness.

It really was like re-living the space arena again.

“DONNIE!!“ Leo cried out as more dark beings started to grab onto Donnie.

He tried again and again to step towards his brother, but his feet suddenly slipped.

And as he was pulled into the light, he saw the broken look on his brother’s face.

The light flooded around him as he blacked out.

 

Leo woke up with a gasp. He sprung from his bed and panted heavily.

He sighed, when he realized, that it was just a dream.

“Well, I won’t fall asleep now…“ he whispered to himself.

Finally, he got up and walked over to the door.

He was suprised to see light coming from the kitchen.

His eyes narrowed as he sneaked over to the kitchen.

He glanced around the corner and was relieved to just see his baby brother sitting at the table, spoon with ice cream stuffed inside his mouth. The now almost empty   
box of ice cream just laid in front of him on the table.

He sighed.

“Mikey?“

The said turtle shrieked and turned to his brother.

He dramatically put a hand over his heard and exhaled in relief, when he saw his older brother.

“H-Hey, Leo! What are you doing up?“

“I should be asking you that, Mikey.“ Leo sighed.

“Yeah, but I asked you first.“ Mikey slipped the spoon out of his mouth and pointed with it accusingly at his tired brother.

Leo sighed again and pinched the space between his eyes.

“Couldn’t sleep…“ he said as he headed for the sink.

“Same here.“ Mikey hummed.

Leo filled a nearby cup with water and turned to look at his younger brother with sympathy.

“Really..?“

“Yeah…“ Mikey sighed and shoved the box of ice cream away, so he could lay his head on the table.

Leo discarded the full cup of water on the counter and sat down beside Mikey.

He rubbed Mikey’s shell affectionately. It tore him apart to see his usually cheerful brother be this sad.

“I miss him, Leo…“ Mikey whispered with a cracked voice.

Leo almost let his own tears fall, when he saw unshed tears in his baby brother’s eyes.

“I know, Mikey…I miss him too…“ he hugged his brother tightly.

A minute later Mikey let the tears fall, as quiet sobs escaped him. Leo still didn’t let go.

He only let go, when Mikey sat up straight again and rubbed his wet eyes.

“Thanks.“ His voice still slightly wavered, as he smiled at his big brother.

“Anytime, little brother.“ Leo smiled back.

He stood up and looked back at Mikey.

“Now come on, Mikey. We should get some sleep.“ 

“Yeah, you’re right.“ Mikey replied, but made no move to stand up.

“Mikey?“ Leo turned back to Mikey, when he noticed, he wasn’t following.

“Sorry, Leo, but…but could I sleep with you tonight?“ Mikey nervously fiddled with his fingers.

Leo smiled warmly at his baby brother “Of course you can, Mikey.“

Mikey smiled back at Leo and followed Leo to his room.

Leo had laid down on the bed first and made space for his freckled brother.

He looked at Mikey and raised the blanket as an invitation.

Mikey hopped under the covers and cuddled next to his older brother.

Leo adjusted the covers for him and Mikey one last time, held his brother close and fell asleep.

They didn’t have any more bad dreams that night.

 

To be continued…


End file.
